A high-voltage battery mounted on an electric vehicle is arranged on a floor panel under a rear seat, for example, as described in the following Patent Document 1, and a cooling fan motor for cooling the high-voltage battery that generates heat and the high-voltage battery are arranged side by side along a vehicle-width direction.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-166728